Edward's Departure
by GoldenTwiHardForever
Summary: Set a few days after Bella's 18th Birthday Party where she gets a paper cut, Edward and Alice start arguing as Edward has said they are leaving Forks and he is telling Bella he doesn't love her anymore, when Carlisle appears...
1. Chapter 1: The argument

**Edward's Departure**

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not too good. The story is set a few days after Bella's 18****th**** Birthday Party where she gets a paper cut and Jasper attacks! They are discussing how Edward has decided they are leaving and is going to tell Bella he doesn't love her anymore. Normal pairings**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter one: The argument

Alice POV:

_I can't believe I was doing this. Agreeing with my brother what was I thinking? Bella as going to be distraught and I can't even go and console her. What a great friend that makes me! Why did I have to go along with Edward's hair brained idea that had a 100% chance of breaking Bella's heart permanently? _

Edward's voice suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts "Shut up will you its hard enough thinking about doing this to her, without your incessant thoughts going round my head?"

_God he was even grouchier today than usual! _

"Don't you think I already knew that? " Edward practically screamed at me from upstairs.

_Yep he really was in a bad mood today. Sometimes I wonder why I didn't just let Bella turn into a vampire when James bit her last summer then he wouldn't have this problem and the rest of us wouldn't have to put up with his constant mood swings._

I didn't even a chance to reply to his last question before he had gone through my thoughts and was now preparing for the usual rant that we all knew off by heart by now ,about why he wouldn't let Bella be changed.

"For Christ's sake Alice how many times do I have to tell you I am not going to change her?"Edward yelled at me whilst descending the stairs "I am not putting her through all that pain just to have a soul removed and for my own selfish self's sake."

"Yes I've gathered that but that doesn't mean I am going to stop thinking about how much better our immortal life would be if Bella was her with us now not sitting with Charlie wondering what was up with you and witling about how you might have changed your mind about her and that you don't actually love her anymore." I screamed back at him.

I then saw Carlisle flash down the stairs with a look that could kill, to see what all the commotion was about.

I whispered harshly under my breath, knowing that he could still hear me. "Uh oh we are in trouble now and it's all you fault!"

"I think you will find it's yours as you can't control your wandering mind." He returned in the same tone but at a normal volume level.

"Oh no it is NOT my fault you're the one who can read minds not me and correct me if I am wrong but I don't remember asking you to read through my mind!" I answered back sarcastically; I was also shouting it in his face...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

Chapter 2: Flashback

Carlisle POV:

I was peacefully sitting in my study tidying up my never ending stack of paperwork from the hospital when it began yet again

"Shut up will you its hard enough thinking about doing this to her, without your incessant thoughts going round my head? And also if you thought my plan was so bad why did you go along with it?" Edward was at it again although I wouldn't doubt it for a minute that my little pixie of the daughter started it as her actions towards Edward as certainly changed, and not for the better ,these past few days! I had had enough with their behaviour and it was time I took some drastic measures as him and Alice were really getting on my nerves now as over the past few days I had to sort out god knows how many bickering arguments which had once turned out into a full on fight!

(Flashback)

_I was sitting reading a great novel in mine and Esme's bedroom when my calm and relaxing mind was disturbed._

_Edward came storming down the stairs just as Alice came in with her arms laid in shopping bags (I was really going to have to talk to her about her never ending shopping sprees as it isn't like we were going to run out of money, it was more like run out of space to store her massive wardrobe collection as it already filled an average sized bedroom now!) I wondered what was up now as no one had spoken a word. Yet..._

_Alice absentmindedly wondered up the stairs to her bedroom to drop off her bags. Edward tailed her all the way up the stairs and into her room by the sounds of it- when the words began to flow._

"_What do you want Edward it was only a thought that's all and I can still think about Bella as I haven't yet agreed to your plan of action?" Alice spoke in her high voice which she had managed to make sound like she was getting quite annoyed with Edward following her every move._

_Edward growled in reply which he was going to regret later as I won't tolerate growling at someone in this house especially not his sister!_

"_You were thinking about Bella and how you would love to play dress up with her and get her a brand new wardrobe weren't you?" Edwards said menacingly as he walked forward approaching Alice._

"_Yes I was and so what I am entitled to have free thoughts you know without some incredibly irritating brother taking me up on every slight idea that comes to my mind." Alice shouted loudly and began making her way towards Edward now too._

"_Well don't as you know the plan. We are leaving Forks and there is nothing you can do to change it even if you don't agree. Do you understand? It also means no interfering with Bella's life not even in your thought." Edward spoke even louder now showing that he was really raging. He then took it too far and reached his stone hard hand out towards Alice's face..._

_I heard Alice's piercing scream of pain and flashed out of my room ,through the corridor and to Jasper's and Alice's room was to find Alice now on Edwards back trying to rip him to shreds with a bright red handprint on the side of her face glowing like the sun. Edward began trying to pull Alice off of his back whilst dodging Alice grabbing hands. _

_I went over to stop the fighting before it got to out of hand and someone lost a limb but Alice's grip was like steel and she managed to cling to Edward even when I was using all my strength against her. Eventually I managed to get Alice back on the ground next to me and into my hold when I realised why her hold lessened on Edwards back, he had grabbed some of Alice's newly bought clothes and thrown them out the open window which had made her lose her focus! These made me even more furious, how dare he get hold of someone else's property and throw it out a window. I was glaring at them both with a look the shot daggers at all who saw me. Edward took his chance while I was aiming my smoky black eyes at Alice, to run. He surprised me though as instead of running for the door or window he ran right at me and Alice. He was fast approaching and when he was almost face to face with me he used all his strength to yank Alice out of my firm grip and the fighting continued! I stood there shocked. I couldn't believe my son had the guts to go and begin this war again! After my moment of shock was over I lurched myself yet again towards the scene._

_The others in the family had obviously heard the commotion going on and came to see what was happening. When they entered the room they all stood there with their jaws hanging open at the sight in front of them – Edward had Alice pinned up against the wall whilst Alice hung there attempting to bite Edward and I was there giving my all in trying to pull Edward away but he wasn't having any of it and stood there firmly._

_Esme broke from her state of shock by yelling "Stop fighting both of you. You are acting like 3 year olds! You are both grounded for 2 weeks, no arguing at all or the punishment will double, okay?"At that moment Edward loosened his grip on Alice as he listened to what his extremely irate mother had to say and Alice took that opportunity to sneak off to Jasper's side where she hid behind him trying to avoid both mine and her mother's penetrating glares._

_I then added to Esme's words "You heard your mother you are grounded so off to your rooms where you can think about your despicable behaviour and I will call you to my study later when both of you have calmed down and have stopped try to harm each other. Is that understood?"_

_They both nodded their heads in response and flashed of to their rooms not wanting to feel anymore of my anger and disappointment aimed at them or get into anymore trouble then what they were already in!_

(End of flashback)

I stood up and marched angrily out of my study, annoyed that I was having to leave my work to stop my son and daughter harming each other or the house, and down the corridor, to the top of the stairs where I stood for a moment watching the action below before starting to go down quick and sharp so they knew (that is if they even noticed my approach) that I was cross and what they were in for...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Carlisle's Appearance

Chapter 3: Carlisle's Appearance

Carlisle POV:

I am standing here giving my eldest son and his sister a death glare yet all that achieved was them starting yet another argument about whose fault it is that the first argument began! Why can things never be simple and easy in the Cullen House? I thought they had learnt their lesson about what happens if you take part in a violent argument after their not so pleasant conversation with me in the study and then their mother's punishment of being grounded for 2 weeks but obviously not maybe we need to revisit it (I'm sure they will love that!)

Edward and clearly just heard my thoughts as he instantly stopped his side of the argument and was now looking down at the floor wishing it would swallow him up whole. Meanwhile Alice and totally forgotten I was there and continued yelling at Edward like there was no tomorrow! What a family I have!

I had had enough of waiting for Alice to realise Edward had stopped talking and I was standing there burning holes into her back so I loudly cleared my throat and waited...

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter (and the cliff hanger) I will hopefully write another chapter later today or tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice's Realisation

**A/N: Just been told by ****SunniGummi**** that the characters seem OCC and I agree after I read back through the last few chapters so sorry about that. I will try to correct and explain their behaviour over the next chapter or so. Thanks to SunniGummi for telling me this!**

Chapter 4: Alice's Realisation

Alice's POV:

Oh god I had totally forgot the dad was standing right behind me and I have just lost control of myself. I can't believe that I have been yelling at my favourite brother- at least yelling is better than yesterdays fighting though. What is happening to me? Why am I acting so differently? I am going to be in so much trouble all because of the fact that I can't control myself and my feelings. What the hell is wrong with me?

I slowly turned round to face dad who as giving me the evils which told me that I was definitely in for the high jump now! I guess it is better to just go along with dad and agree with what he says or else I'm only going to make this worse for myself.

Dad was still standing there his arms crossed against his chest and a deep frown painted onto his face. He wasn't talking or moving! This must be worse than I thought it was going to be because he has normally said something by now.

I started thinking of ways I could avoid the inevitable punishment that was coming my way when all of a sudden "GET TO MY STUDY NOW! BOTH OF YOU."Dad yelled at the top of his voice which he really didn't have to do seeing as we were vampires and all. Both I and Edward ran for our lives to the study and we quickly got seated in the chairs opposite his desk just as dad got to the doorway. He didn't look to have calmed down at all which was unusual as he is always really fast at calming down so he can think straight but he must have really had it with us to still be as cross as he looked now...

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter just thinking what Carlisle is going to say and do. Any ideas please PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5: A worrying Jasper

Chapter 5: A worrying Jasper

Jasper POV:

I was out with Emmett hunting when my mind wandered to Alice she had been acted so weirdly the last few days, ever since Edward said that we are leaving Forks to be precise. She seemed to really take it to heart as she loved Bella almost as much as Edward loved her. Bella was like a sister and best friend whom Alice had always wanted. It made Alice so happy that she finally had someone to go shopping with (even if Bella didn't enjoy it) who was more social and fun to be around then Rosalie.

I was starting o get concerned about her as the other day she seemed to go crazy she jumped on Edwards back and attempted to bite him but Edward did deserve it after what he did to her -he slapped her and pinned her against the wall what a gentlemen that makes him!

_I wish I had been there for my mate I can't believe I wasn't, it was one of the only times I had gone out apart from going to school or going out to hunt, I had gone down to a motorbike retailer in Seattle as I wanted a new bike seeing as Emmett somehow managed to break my last one - which I still haven't forgiven him about. When I got home from Seattle I heard Carlisle talking angrily to both Alice and Edward which is where I first found out what my brother had done to my darling Alice. I was absolutely furious at Edward; I was very tempted to go into that study right away and demand to know why he hurt my wife. It was at this point that Esme had come and put her arm around my shoulder supportively._

_She had spoken quietly but I could hear as easily as if she was talking normally "Don't go in the study Carlisle is dealing with the situation. You know you will only start a fight with Edward and don't try to deny it I've seen how protective you are over Alice and I understand she is your mate but something's a best left alone and this is one of them understand? I don't want you starting a fight with your brother once he comes out as I am sure he regrets what he has done and is being punished dearly for it. He is going through a hard time at the moment what with us having to leave Bella."She then left me standing there in the hall. I still hadn't calmed down so I went to my room so I could think clearly and organise my jumbled thoughts. I guess I didn't want to start a fight as I knew it wouldn't achieve anything of any use and Edward acted that way for a reason, which I had caused..._

I snapped out of the thought as a wave a guilt and sadness swept over me. I am so ashamed of myself for nearly attacking Bella. I don't understand how I could do such a thing as I do care for Bella even if I don't show it as well as the others. The Family had tried to convince me that I wasn't at blame for anything but they eventually gave in after multiple unsuccessful attempts. Alice though still hadn't stopped trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working as I still felt that if I had worked harder my self control would be better and I wouldn't have felt such a strong urge to attack poor Bella and I wouldn't be feeling so angry and disappointed in myself.

This thought bought me back to Alice. What was she feeling at the moment? I searched for emotions and fond them easily as I had grown so attuned with her that I could feel them from quite a distance now. When I found her emotions she was feeling ashamed and I wondered why, when I suddenly felt some of her previous feelings of rage and anger. Oh no this can't be good. I really hope she wasn't fighting with Edward again as I wasn't sure I would be able to hold back my fury if he had hurt my wife again. I had to get back home before something major happened but I could be too late as these feelings of rage were only remains implying they were old emotions and that she was now only ashamed and embarrassed of her actions!

I yelled out to Emmett to come back to our meeting point for the duration of the hunt. Once he arrived I filled him in on what I suspected was going on back home and he agreed that we should head back to check things were okay and nothing turned to violent because after Edwards behaviour to Alice last time no one could call him a gentlemen anymore and even though I hate to admit all the problems I have caused with Bella have turned my little Pixie into quite a troublesome fighter!

We quickly flashed the short distance between our hunting ground and the house and by the time we were a few miles away I could sense for sure that something had definitely happened and it wasn't good as even Emmett could tell something was wrong.

As we entered our normally busy and lively house we noticed the eerie silence that covered every room. I guess the others must have all gone out for the day or they could have left so Dad could deal with whatever my wife and brother had more than likely caused and that Alice and Edward were in their rooms waiting for the dreaded call to Dad's study. My thoughts were proven correct as I came across a note which had been left on the coffee table in the lounge. The note said "Edward and Alice started bickering again and Dad had had enough of them so he's took them to the study for a serious punishment! Esme and I left to give them some privacy and Dad said if you come home during the punishment he would like you to leave and return when either I or Esme get a call. We will be waiting in the forest a few miles from the road just before the borderline to La Push. Talk to you then, Rosalie.

After reading the note multiple times I was still debating staying here and ignoring Dad's request to leave as why should I leave? I should be in the study protecting Alice not running off into the forest just so I can't hear Dad punish my little pixie and Edward.

Emmett suddenly spoke "Oh come on let's just leave already, I'm bored, there is nothing you can do to prevent the punishment as you can't even go in the study without making it obvious that you defied Dad's request and neither Esme or Carlisle is going to let you go anyway near Edward so you may as well just leave now with me and we will go and find out what's happened from Rosie and Momma."

I just sat there, contemplating what had just been said until I finally stood up in agreement with Emmett and headed for the door as I guess deep down I knew there was nothing I could do to change what had already been done and said even if I did wish, hope and plead with all of my never ending life that things could be on the other hand and I was the one in the study with Edward and dad not Alice.

We made our way together, out into the beautiful jade green wood's that surrounded Forks, until we came across Rose and Esme's scent a few miles from the borderline that separated Forks and the Reservation and more importantly Vampire's and Werewolves. Upon arrival of where the scent of my sister and mother was the strongest we noticed the two of them sitting on a conveniently placed log talking as we got nearer their conversation ended and they called out a greeting to us. Once we joined them on the moss covered log they began filling us in on what had happened earlier today and what could possibly be in store for my loved one and her brother...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6: Catch Up and a Meet Up

A/N OMG soooo sorry I have not written in like forever. I have been really busy these past few months what with school and homework so not much chance to write .I am hoping I will have written a few more chapters for this story and a few others before Christmas. If I don't write again for a bit, just want to say Merry Christmas to all my readers and thanks for reading.

Chapter 6: Catch Up and a Meet Up

Esme POV

Finally I had finished the long explanation as to what had happened during this rather eventful day. I had answered Jasper's many questions about what was Alice's punishment (no shopping for 6 months -not sure how she will cope with this one- and also having to help me round the house for the following 4 weeks! I'm not sure if she will be of much use around the house she will be, but I sure do need a hand tidying up the garden after Emmet decided it would be "fun" to turn into a swimming pool for the summer) and also answered Emmet's totally unrelated questions such as "Why can owls fly and I can't?" and "Do you think I can fit in a bird box?". After all this I just wanted too go home and relax but even if I could it certainly wouldn't t be a relaxing experience well not with Alice and Edward home.

We all went on alert. Muffled voices could be heard approaching. That's when the stench hit us. Werewolves! What on Earth were they doing so near to us, couldn't they smell us? We could now make out the nearing figures. It looked as if the whole pack had come. Wait apart from... Jacob? As they entered the clearing in which we were now standing. Sam came forward in human form. "I hear your leaving" Sam's crisp voice broke the silence. Jasper spoke up "Yes that is the plan. How did you find out? As far as we knew no one and the faintest idea." "Well word obviously travels fast then when it concerns the super naturals of us. Anyway all that we are bothered about is Bella." "Bella isn't coming with us she doesn't know we are leaving Forks and hat is how it is staying." Said Emmet "According to Edward that is how it is staying. Leave Bella here with no way in which she could contact us. A clean break he says."Sam's cool response was "Why as something happened something that is against the treaty, may I guess?" "No" I butted in "it has nothing to do with the treaty. We haven't broken any rule; Bella is still human and alive. We are just leaving unfortunately and Bella is staying behind..." I tailed off. "Hmph" Sam snorted as he and his pack left without another word.

We stayed standing, staring after their now distance figures as they merged into the dense trees which created our forest boundary. The staring broke as my phone sprang to life. It was Carlisle. We could finally go home, with a story of our own now to share.

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7: In the Study

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who are following or have made me or my story a favourite. Any reviews positive or negative would be really appreciated thank you! **** Remember if you're writing a story yourself I can now be a BETA reader so just PM me. Please also look at my forum.**

Chapter 7: In the Study

Alice POV:

I can't stop my feet from tapping against the solid pine flooring in Dad's study but I know it is irritating Edward and Dad. My mind is racing with thoughts on what is about to happen as I already have to put up with punishment from the yesterdays fight and now this. I'm hopping Dad will let us off lightly seeing as nothing really happened just a bit of an argument, that's all. Although it is an argument that wouldn't have happened if Edward was being reasonable and wasn't making us move to another state or even country!

Dad's eyebrows are furrowing deeper into his forehead. God I wish I knew what he was thinking. It is not fair Edward knows but not me! I can't even concentrate enough to be able to predict my own punishment.

I stare out the window wondering what Jasper is doing. Does he know what's happened yet? What does he think? Is he worried? God I can't wait till I can speak to him...

Ahem. I jump. Oh it was Dad clearing his throat. He always seems to do that, must be some habit he's picked up from the hospital. Is it just me or do a lot of Doctors do that? Anyway he must have made some form of decision about our punishments now.

10 Minutes Later

OMG! What was he thinking? Our punishment is to go to counselling 'to sort out our issue's'! COUNSELIING. This is going to be hell. Argh. No way am I going. It's an even more stupid idea then Edward saying we need to leave. It won't work surely? What is the counsellor going to think when she sees two supposed humans which don't exactly look like your average person and also have some weird talents? To make it worse I won't even be able to go shopping afterwards as I am BANNED from entering a shop for 6 MONTHS instead I have to spend me free time helping Mum with cleaning. Can my immortal life get any worse? I swear my life would be better if I just locked myself in mine and Jazzy' s room so then no one can talk to me or in Edward's case yell at me!

I run to my room and slam the door behind me. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone now, not even m Jazzy. Why would Dad do this to me does he seriously hate me that much? I so hope he doesn't follow through with this counselling thing because no way am I going.

I hear the sound of footsteps approaching outside. Now voices as well. The rest of the family must be back now.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	8. Chapter 8: News to Tell

Chapter 8: News to Tell

Carlisle POV:

I'm annoyed to say the least. I have had to break up two arguments and deal out punishments all within the space of about 48 hours- which when you're a vampire seems to pass very quickly. This really does make me wonder how this family has managed to stay together! Hopefully the counselling I have got planned for Edward and Alice will bring those two together again and in turn settle any other problems within this mad house. I don't think either of them believed me when I said they were going to counselling but I am definitely serious about it. I have already booked their first appointment for tomorrow which I am sure will go down great with them (not) especially if they keep going at each other's throats like they have been recently. I do understand where both of them are coming from about the whole situation with Bella but fighting with each other just isn't acceptable and it certainly isn't when it is happening in my house! I'm going to discuss with Esme later what she thinks should happen…

"SLAM"

Well sounds like Alice hasn't taken to her punishment very well maybe Jasper can calm her down; he should be home in a minute along with the others. Edward didn't take to his punishment well either as I've already seen him leave the house, and head towards the mountains, at a rather fast pace even for vampires. I don't like punishing them but they get what they deserve and their punishments weren't that harsh anyway. Alice can't go shopping for 6 months and has to help Esme round the house and Edward has to come help me at work and also is banned from the piano for 6 months.

I can hear voices now so the rest of the family must be home. There is going to be some interesting discussions going on tonight.

2 Minutes Later

"The wolves think we've broken the treaty!" Emmett shouts to me as I make my way down the stairs. This shocks me a lot, why would the wolves think something like that? Before I have chance to respond aloud Emmett continues his story about meeting the wolves in the forest. By the end of the story I look round to Esme hoping to see some sign of laughter in her face telling me this is some crazy joke but her face is straight and serious. I don't understand why the wolves would make that kind of accusation and I know Esme told them it was a false one but I doubt the wolves will believe her which means we are now likely to face a not so friendly meeting with the werewolves.

All the commotion going on downstairs, with people discussing what we are going to do about the wolves, brings Alice down from her room. When I first see her it becomes clear that she is trying to make me feel bad for punishing her as she is doing puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip is sticking out a mile! Jasper runs over to her and embraces her in a hug whilst the others fall silent and slowly turn to me with a look of curiosity in their eyes. Jasper drags Alice away from the rest of us and out onto the balcony which is when I told the rest of them the plan for Alice and Edward to go to counselling. They all stood staring at me and then Esme spoke up. "I think it is a great idea and it would do them a lot good" she said. This was followed by a chorus of agreement. I'm glad they all agree with my judgement on what to do as additional punishment as they were only informed on Alice and Edwards banns and extra work.

Everyone then went their separate ways at this point to do whatever they spend their evenings doing.

1 hour later: 

Esme and I were on the sofa watching a movie and the others had disappeared off elsewhere when Edward came in. He looked calm but didn't say a word to us as he walked past and up the stairs to his room. My wife and I exchanged a glance of confusion both of us thinking what to do about Edward, we had briefly discussed his plan of leaving the country previously, I was indecisive and Esme was as well. Neither of us wanted to go through having to set up our lives again and also to leave Bella behind when she had become such a key part of the family but even if Edward wasn't the one wanting us to move we would have to as people will begin suspecting something as none of us age – I was just hoping that when we moved Bella would be coming with us! Maybe we can change Edwards mind about leaving Bella behind. Bella so desperately wanted to be a vampire and stay with Edward and the rest of us but then something happened to Edward after the events on Bella's birthday…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
